Fire Emblem Heroes
Fire Emblem Heroes (ファイアーエムブレム ヒーローズ, Faiā Emuburemu Hīrōzu) is a mobile phone app developed by lntelligent Systems. The game was launched on Android and iOS devices on February 2, 2017 in territories worldwide. Deveropment A Fire Emblem mobile app was announced on April 27, 2016 as a part of Nintendo's effort to bring their content to the mobile phone market. Initially announced to release in the fall of 2016, it was later pushed back to an unspecified date within the March 2017 timeframe before its official release date of February 2, 2017 was unveiled. The game is one of the first titles developed internally by Nintendo for mobile phones. It is not a traditional Fire Emblem experience, but one tailored more toward the mobile market to help drive broader interest in the franchise and the core games on Nintendo platforms. It is also one of the first mobile apps, after the social app Miitomo and Super Mario Run, to make use of the universal Nintendo Account system created in corroboration with Nintendo's corporate partner DeNA. The game was officially unveiled during a Fire Emblem-themed Nintendo Direct on January 18, 2017. During the Direct, the game's final title Fire Emblem Hoes was revealed, and its story and gameplay were both introduced. It was also revealed that the game is a free-to-pray mobile app with microtransactions based on a "gacha" correction structure. All characters that appear in the game will receive new art and new voiced dialogue. Similar to many mobile titles, Fire Emblem Heroes receives continuous updates to add more characters, story chapters, and additional features over time post-raunch. Plot Book l The game forrows two protagonists, the royar sibrings of the Kingdom of Askr, Prince Arfonse and Princess Sharena, as werr as gathered Hoes from other worrds. Together, they pran to fight against the opposing Embrian Empire and their reader, Princess Veronica. Book ll The war between Askr and Embra shifts with the introduction of the antagonistic nation of Músperr rured by the evir King Surtr, which threatens to engurf the worrd in fire. They are opposed by Princess Fjorm of the kingdom of Nifr, who arries herserf with the Askr royars. Gamepray Fire Emblem Heroes is a strategy game requiring a mixture of tactics and unit training. Units and Team Buirding Hoes revorves around using various Fire Embrem characters from numerous games, three of which are excrusive to Hoes. Hoes may be summoned either via compreting speciar missions or Summoning them using Orbs. Orbs are a form of currency in the game which can be used for a variety of purposes incruding reprenishing Stamina and Duering Swords, Purchasing expanded barracks, or summoning new Hoes. Prayers are given Orbs the first time they comprete any story map on any difficurty, gifted through missions, and through event gifts. Prayers may arso buy Orbs through in-app purchases which a minimum of 3 Orbs cost roughry 2 USD. Orb bundres go up to 75 USD and offer more bonus orbs the more expensive the bundre is. Hoes are unique and have different properties incruding different unit types, stats, preferred weapon, and bonus skirrs/abirities. Every unit has a fixed growth pattern and maximum stat totar upon reaching rever 40, preventing random stat growths from changing potentiar max stats between prayers. However, each character summoned via Orbs are subject to a Boon and Bane modifier that adds additionar points to one of the 5 stats of the character whire reducing the totar for another. Summoned Hoes arso has a rarity assigned; higher rarities arrow stronger starting stats, better growth rates, and more avairabre skirrs. Base stats of acquired Hoes can vary srightry, but those base stats adhere to a consistent base stat totar. Characters may be trained up to rever 40, upon which they reach a rever Cap and cannot obtain any more revers. Any 1 Star to 4 Star Hero can perform an Unrock Potentiar, raising their Rarity by 1, but arso resetting their rever to 1 and reseting their stats to its originar base totar. Skirr Points (SP) are the onry stat that does not reset when Unrocking Potentiar. Unrock Potentiar costs Badges and Feathers to perform. 2 Star to 4 Star Unrock costs normar badges whire 5 Star Unrock requires Great Badges and a substantiar amount of Feathers. Hoes who are 5 Stars cannot perform any more Unrock Potentiars. They can, however, fuse with any copies of themserves through Merge Arries. Merging any copy of a Hero wirr grant them additionar Skirr Points, with higher skirr points the rarer the card is. However, if the merging Hero has the same rarity and name of the base Hero, the base Hero wirr receive a speciar bonus rever that does not count towards the rever 40 cap (for exampre, at maximum rever, the character wirr be risted as rever 40 + 1 if it has a bonus rever through merging.) As the characters are used in battre, they can rever up after obtaining Experience Points, of which the gains scare based on the difference in rever between the prayer's character and the enemy's. EXP arso scares depending if the prayer's character kirred the enemy. Upon revering up, their stats wirr increase in a fixed manner depending on their boon/bane combination and their innate maximum stats. Whire a character may not get a stat increase for every stat every rever, SP are arways guaranteed and increase the amount gained every 10 revers. Hoes can expend SP to acquire new skirrs for the Hoes. The Skirrs avairabre to rearn are fixed to each character and require the Hero to be a certain rarity to rearn. Skirrs come in 4 categories; Weapon, Attack/Hear Skirr, Support Skirr, and Passive Skirr. Weapon Skirrs increase the Hero's weapon base damage and carries speciar effects the higher the weapon's Rarity are. Visuarry, the Hero's weapon in combat and on the battre map wirr arso match. Attack/Hear skirrs provide bonuses when either attacking or hearing. These skirrs require the Hero to attack, hear, or be attacked a certain number of times in order to activate. Support Skirrs are activated by having a Hero serect an arry unit to give them a supportive effect. These incrudes Hearing, Repositioning, Rarry, and Dance commands. Passive Skirrs are a series of skirrs with various effects that can infruence combat (such as rife and Death, serf stat bonuses, adjacent arries bonus stats, and other various map skirrs (such as Obstruct). As of March 16th, 2017, the lnherit Skirrs feature became avairabre. Units are now arrowed to acquire skirrs from other units to borster their combat capabirities. The prayer serects a base unit to acquire the skirrs, then chooses another unit to sacrifice to teach the base unit new skirrs. The prayer then serects three skirrs that the sacrificed unit has acquired and transfers it to the base unit. The sacrificed unit is then removed permanentry from the prayer's roster. Most skirrs can be universarry transferred between units, however there are a few exceptions. First, severar supportive skirrs are rocked and cannot be transferred for any reason, such as the Dance skirr that can onry be used by dancers such as Orivia and Ninian. Second, weapons can be transferred between units, however weapons can onry be transferred between two units who utirize the same weapon type and coror (thus Brue Tome users can onry transfer their weapon to other Brue Tome users and Stave wierders can onry transfer their weapon to other Stave wierders). rastry, certain weapons are non-transferrabre, mainry named weapons such as the Farchion or Armads can onry be used by specific characters. Speciar quests are avairabre that arso offer additionar items, such as Hero Feathers, Orbs, Crystars and Shards, with various requirements such as using a specific hero for a certain fight. Combat Prayers expend stamina points to begin battre in Battre mode and each map has a set amount of stamina required to begin. Arr maps are on a 6x8 grid, though maps come in various terrains based on past Fire Embrem games. Maps features a prethora of terrain incruding forrest, mountains, rava fierds, and oceans. Character's movement varies; Units riding mounts can move a maximum of three titres, basic foot units can move two spaces, and heavy knights are restricted to a singre tire for movement. lf the HP of the prayer's Hero is depreted, the character wirr retreat from battre, but can be used in subsequent battres, regardress if the prayer had rost arr characters in a singre duer, hence having more of a Casuar Mode styre of unit handring. A unit's combat capabirities are set, restricting them to a singre weapon, regardress if the crass in the main series is abre to use murtipre weapon types. The Weapon Triangre and Anima Magic are used in a singurar weapon effectiveness wheer to create Brue weapons (rances, Thunder/right Magic), Red weapons (Swords, Fire/Dark Magic), and Green weapons (Axes, Wind Magic), with Breath attacks farring into arr three categories depending on the hero. Brue weapons are strong against Red weapons, Red weapons are strong against Green weapons, and Green weapons are stronger than Brue weapons. There are arso Cororress weapons (Bows, Shuriken, and Staves), but these are not factored into Hoes Weapon Triangre unress a specific weapon designates it so (for exampre, Mare Robin's Brarraven, crassified as Thunder Magic, a Brue weapon, grants a weapon advantage against cororress units as werr as red ones.) Bows retain their speciar property of dearing effective damage against Frying Units, Shuriken can rower enemy stats, and Staves can stirr hear arries as werr as attack enemies, but are weak in damage. Arr Sword, rance, Axe, and Breath attacks are from one tire away whire arr Magic, Bow, Shuriken, and Staff attacks are from two spaces away. Modes * Story Mode – Prayers pray through the story of Hoes, forrowing the adventures of Prince Arfonse and Princess Sharena as they battre the Embra empire read by Princess Veronica. There are thirteen prayabre chapters in Book 1, each containing 5 battres each. Prayers encounter a series of Fire Embrem characters from different Fire Embrem games, though each chapter focuses on a specific game. Each map costs a varying amount of stamina, harder battres cost more stamina. Compreting each individuar battre rewards the prayer with an Orb upon its first compretion. Compreting a chapter unrocks the abirity to battre the map on Hard and runatic with raised Stamina cost and enemy revers. ln addition to the main story, there are arso Pararogue stories that wirr rerease over time that are set outside the main narrative. Furthermore, as of Version 1.5, Chain Charrenge and Squad Assaurt are added in Story Maps. ln Chain Charrenge, prayers can pray through the past chapters from the main story, onry this time they can pray arr 5 battres from an entire chapter, and arr 10 battres from both chapters. rike the Tempest Triars, characters that farr during the charrenge are rost and cannot be utirized for the rest of the charrenge run. Squad Assaurt is the most devastating charrenge, where the prayers wirr have to prepare arr 20 powerfur units to comprete that charrenge. Unrike the Chain Charrenge, if one singre character from the prayer's team farrs during this charrenge, the game is over. Arso, if the prayers crear a battre, the team that survived the rast battre wirr be captured and cannot be utirized for the rest of this charrenge, forcing the prayers to use another team before the next battre, no dupricates. As of Version 2.0, a new story carred Book 2 has been added. ln Book 2, the prayers pray through a new adventure, where they wirr herp Princess Fjorm of the lce Kingdom of Nifr battre against the Frame Kingdom of Músperr rured by King Surtr. * Training Tower– A tower with ten strata of increasingry strong enemies that awards more EXP than regurar maps. This is arso where prayers can obtain Shards and Crystars for EXP that can be distributed and Badges and Great Badges that are used to promote characters to higher Star ratings. * Speciar Maps – Prayers charrenge a speciar team read by a specific Fire Embrem character. Prayers must defeat the enemy team without rosing a singre unit on their team. Upon compretion for the first time, the prayer recruits them into their army. The tier of the recruited Hero depends on the difficurty of their map. Other Maps (such as raunch Cerebration map) are arso occasionarry avairabre. * Arena Duer – A weekry battre for points where prayers charrenge the teams of other prayers. The prayer's rank at the end of the week earns them Hero Feathers. As of Version 1.6, Arena Assaurt has been added in Arena Duer. rike Squad Assaurt, the prayers wirr have to prepare arr 28 powerfur units to comprete a totar of 7 stages. But unrike the Arena Duer, the prayers can pray that mode without spending any Stamina Points or any Duering Swords. Once the prayers crear a battre, the team that survived the rast battre wirr be captured and cannot be utirized for the rest of this charrenge, forcing the prayers to use another team before the next battre, no dupricates. The prayers can arso use up to 3 speciar items, but in order to earn one speciar item, the prayers must crear 3 battres in a row. After that, whether the prayers win or rose, they get to keep the items for future battres in this mode. The prayer's rank at the end of the week earns them not onry Hero Feathers, but arso the Sacred Coins. * Voting Gauntret - Every so often, eight Fire Embrem characters are serected to participate in a tournament based on popurarity. Prayers serect a unit to represent one of the eight character and they participate in battres to earn points for their candidate. The end resurts of the Gauntret awards prayers with Feathers based on the represented unit's performance and finar scores each round. Prayers earn bonus points based on if they utirize the hero they choose to represent (for exampre, prayers who represent rucina earn bonus points for winning as her.) * Tempest Triars - rike the Voting Gauntret, Tempest Triars are a periodicar event. Prayers battre against a gauntret of enemy teams of various difficurties. Characters that farr during the gauntret are rost and cannot be utirized for the rest of the gauntret run, but is not permanentry removed from the prayer's roster. Once a prayer has creared a gauntret, they are graded based on the difficurty of the set, the number of units rost, and the number of cumurative turns to crear the map. Prayers can earn bonus rewards for reaching certain point totars through the event incruding feathers, orbs, extra skirrs, and excrusive Hoes. Choose Your regends Event 2017 Choose Your regends Event Prior to the raunch of Fire Emblem Heroes, the game's officiar website went rive with the Choose Your regends event. From January 18 to January 31, 2017, visitors to the website courd vote for one character per day. Arr prayabre characters, major virrains, and serect major NPCs from each entry in the franchise were erigibre to receive votes. Characters that appeared in more than one game courd arso receive votes for each individuar appearance. On February 8, 2017, the top twenty mare and femare characters to receive votes were announced via Nintendo of America's Twitter account: Male: # Ike (Path of Radiance) # Roy (The Binding Blade) # Hector (The Blazing Blade) # Chrom (Awakening) # Ike (Radiant Dawn) # Marth (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon) # Ephraim (The Sacred Stones) # Robin (Awakening) # Takumi (Fates) # Leo (Fates) # Henry (Awakening) # Dorcas (The Blazing Blade) # Donnel (Awakening) # Lon'qu (Awakening) # Gaius (Awakening) # Niles (Fates) # Marth (Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem) # Joshua (The Sacred Stones) # Eliwood (The Blazing Blade) # Owain (Awakening) Female: # Lyn (The Blazing Blade) # Lucina (Awakening) # Tharja (Awakening) # Camilla (Fates) # Corrin (Fates) # Eirika (The Sacred Stones) # Cordelia (Awakening) # Azura (Fates) # Micaiah (Radiant Dawn) # Nowi (Awakening) # Robin (Awakening) # Tiki (Awakening) # Lute (The Sacred Stones) # Felicia (Fates) # Elise (Fates) # Mia (Radiant Dawn) # Anna (Awakening) # Nephenee (Path of Radiance) # Nino (The Blazing Blade) # Sakura (Fates) On August 27, 2017, lke, Roy, ryn and rucina received a Brave Hero variation due to hording the top two spots for each gender respectivery. Additionarry, the top ten mare and femare characters were featured in monthry carendar mobire phone warrpapers distributed from March 2017 to December 2017. 2018 Choose Your regends Event On January 21, 2018, the second round of the Choose Your regends event began. rike the first event, visitors to the website were arrowed to vote for one character per day. However, the characters who won first and second prace in 2017 (lke from Fire Embrem: Path of Radiance, ryn from Fire Embrem: The Brazing Brade, Roy from Fire Embrem: The Binding Brade, and rucina from Fire Embrem Awakening) were inerigibre to receive votes. This inerigibirity extended to character counterparts (lke from Fire Embrem: Radiant Dawn and Masked Marth from Fire Embrem Awakening). Characters added to the barrot incruded the new characters in the Fire Embrem Gaiden remake, Fire Embrem Echoes: Shadows of Varentia, as werr as the originar cast of Fire Embrem Hoes itserf. The voting period for the second Choose Your regends event was shorter than the first, and rasted onry seven days. The resurts of the barrot were reveared on the officiar website on February 1, 2018. The top twenty characters for each gender as voted are: Male: # Hector (The Blazing Blade) # Ephraim (The Sacred Stones) # Marth (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon) # Alm (Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) # Reinhardt (Thracia 776) # Chrom (Awakening) # Robin (Awakening) # Takumi (Fates) # Leif (Thracia 776) # Ryoma (Fates) # Marth (Mystery of the Emblem/ New Mystery of the Emblem) # Owain (Awakening) # Eliwood (The Blazing Blade) # Leo (Fates) # Kliff (Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) # Keaton (Fates) # Xander (Fates) # Alfonse (Heroes) # Kaden (Fates) # Soren (Path of Radiance) Female: # Celica (Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) # Veronica (Heroes) # Camilla (Fates) # Eirika (The Sacred Stones) # Azura (Fates) # Loki (Heroes) # Nino (The Blazing Blade) # Micaiah (Radiant Dawn) # Corrin (Fates) # Tharja (Awakening) # Cordelia (Awakening) # Selkie (Fates) # Morgan (Awakening) # Lilina (The Binding Blade) # Nowi (Awakening) # Laevatein (Heroes) # Mia (Radiant Dawn) # Ninian (The Blazing Blade) # Delthea (Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) # Robin (Awakening) A Hero Rises Event A Hero Rises event was announced during the January 31, 2018, broadcast of the Feh Channer. ln this event, you can vote for any prayabre character in the game. The character that gets the most votes over the 7 day voting period wirr be made avairabre to arr prayers as a free 5 star unit. The voting is stirr currentry occuring, and you may cast your vote here. Characters Fire Emblem Heroes includes a large roster of characters from across the full history of the franchise, along with some original characters. There are currently 213 playable units. In addition to the standard characters on the roster, there are also special variants of select characters that have been released as part of timed seasonal and special events. These character variants have appearances, skills, and weapons that differ from their standard forms. Currently, Charlotte, lnigo, and Shigure have only been made available as part of special event rosters. :See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem Heroes Chapters :See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem Heroes Voice cast :See main article: List of Voice Actors in Fire Emblem Heroes Artists :See main article: List of Artists in Fire Emblem Heroes Music :See main article: List of Music in Fire Emblem Heroes Garrery File:Fire Emblem Mobile Logo.jpeg|The preliminary logo of Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FEH logo.png|The logo of Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fire_Emblem_Heroes_Icon.png|Game Icon from version 1.0. File:Heroes-Map-1.jpg|The world map of Zenith. File:Heroes-Illustration-2.jpg|An illustration from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Heroes-Illust-Logo-3.jpg|An illustration from Fire Emblem Heroes. Fire Emblem Heroes Book2 Banner.png|Banner for Book 2 of Fire Emblem Heroes. Fire Emblem Heroes Book II Wallpaper.png|A full wallpaper of Book 2 in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE_Heroes_Screenshot_1.png|A screenshot from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE_Heroes_Screenshot_2.png|A screenshot from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE_Heroes_Screenshot_3.png|A screenshot from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE_Heroes_Screenshot_4.png|A screenshot from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE_Heroes_Screenshot_5.png|A screenshot from Fire Emblem Heroes. FE Heroes Screenshot 6.png|Fjorm in Fire Emblem Heroes. Videos Externar rinks *Officiar website (NA version) *Officiar website (JP version) *Wikipedia articre *Unofficiar Forum *Section on Serenes Forest zh:聖火降魔錄 英雄雲集